Nowadays, a prediction of response of a sensor measuring a certain parameter is of great interest. It is very important to predict such sensor response without delay or with a minimum delay, for example, to determine annex act temperature used for feedback in temperature control regulators that would allow for enhancing the reliability of operation of technological equipment in modes of variable exploitation of such regulators, during operation of power generation units of a nuclear power plant. Besides, it is essential to shorten a delay time of sensors measuring parameters of medical thermometers, power meters, modulating transducers, as well as during examination and installation of automatic control systems.
There is known a related art device relevant to the claimed technical solution being a predictive temperature measurement system [see reference R-1], which includes determination of the first derivative and the second derivative of a measured parameter. The system implements a method that encompasses determining an average of the first derivative and the second derivative on the basis of a predetermined number of temperature samples taking into account additives on each such average. It takes about two seconds to predict a response of the parameter sensor. Though the aforementioned method allows obtaining predictions of parameter sensor response, a disadvantage of the method is that such predictions are determined with a delay, which lowers the accuracy of measurements. The above method does not measure the delay time, which does not help preventing such delays. The mentioned disadvantages derive from the fact that the related art method does not account for time constants being characteristics of transfer functions of the parameter sensors, which reduces the rate of measuring.
There is known another related art device relevant to the claimed technical solution being a system for estimation of ambient temperature [see reference R-2], including an electronic device, wrapping-round a power generation unit, which is subjected to even heating during operation. The system encompasses, at least, a digital processor and a first temperature sensor and a second temperature sensor. The sensors are adapted to measure the first and the second temperature as functions of time accordingly, and a transfer time for the first temperature differs from a transfer time for the second temperature. The processor is adapted to determine that estimations of the ambient temperature is based at least on the first and second temperature measurings as functions of time. However, shortcomings of the aforementioned system are: the predictions of sensor temperature are determined with a delay that reduces accuracy of measurements in time; the time is not measured; causes of the delay are not ascertained, and thus the delay cannot be avoided. The shortcomings are conditioned by the fact that the above-described method does not account for time constants being characteristics of transfer functions of the parameter sensors, which reduces the rate of measuring the parameter.